Queen Death/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :VINCENT: Marcel, do me a favor. I want you to keep that book far away from me. If I even try to come for it, I want you to kill me. :THE HOLLOW: The Ancestors drive me into their darkness. You will give me a safe place to hide. :HAYLEY: The Hollow created the werewolf curse. :DAVINA: It was your line that began it all, and yours alone, that still has power over the Hollow. :HAYLEY: That's why she's been hunting Labonairs. :DAVINA: If you die, there's only one Labonair left. :HAYLEY: Hope. :DAVINA: After the tribe killed the Hollow, they burned her remains. Which would allow her to be reborn. Now that she's free... she won't stop until those pieces are gathered. :THE HOLLOW: Trapping me requires the life of an immortal. :ELIJAH: I promise you, I will make this right. :HAYLEY: Then start by giving this to Marcel. :THE HOLLOW: Are you ready to die, Elijah? Because I'm quite ready to live. Abandoned Shack :THE HOLLOW: Such a will to live. Wouldn't it be easier to give in? To simply let go? Part of you must crave that peace. The silence of the nothing that lasts forever. :ELIJAH: Why don't you come a little closer... and we'll find it together. :THE HOLLOW: You'll have enough company. When you die, so, too, does your entire sire line. The great sacrifice that will return me to flesh and blood. All I need now is the last of my remains for the ritual. Your family has done the job of finding them, and they should be coming to me soon enough. :ELIJAH: You can't expect to torment my family and survive. :THE HOLLOW: I survived far worse fates than your family. I say let them come. They will try to save you from the poison coursing through your veins, and in doing so, they will give me what I want. And as a reward for their efforts, I will let your family watch as you finally die. Outside You've come early. Good. :NATHANIEL: We're eager to serve. :THE HOLLOW: And your covens? :NATHANIEL: More witches join us every day. They now know they're either with us or against us. :THE HOLLOW: You New Orleans witches have been weak. Finally, you have a chance to shed that frailty, just as I will shed this frail form. My rebirth will herald a new day to all who swear allegiance to me. Only a few final details remain. TITLE CARD & CREDITS The Abattoir :KLAUS: Now, you can't call yourself a connoisseur if you have not sampled each and every one of these. Hmm? Here. :HOPE: Mmm, it's so good! :KLAUS: Did I ever tell you the story of my first beignet? No? You are in for a treat. Long ago, three French nuns came to New Orleans looking for a fresh start. And they came here. They marched right into our courtyard, and they presented your Uncle Elijah and me with these rather lumpy-looking, sugar-coated pastries. Well, needless to say, we were entranced. We set them up quite well. :HOPE: Why did they come to you? :KLAUS: Because there was a time when we were regarded as royalty. You might even go so far as to say I was king, which would make you a princess. :HAYLEY: Good morning. I guess apple turnover is fruit. :KLAUS: Well, I saw no harm in indulging our daughter's sweet tooth. All things in moderation, of course. :HAYLEY: Okay. Don't eat too many. You'll get a stomachache. Can we talk? Have you seen Elijah? :KLAUS: I thought he was with you. I haven't seen him since he left for Marcel's last night. St. Anne's Church :VINCENT: This can't be good. :MAXINE: I came here for quiet, to light candles, pray... found it like this. Knew you'd want to see. :VINCENT: It's desecration of a holy site. It's meant to be a warning. :MAXINE: I think it's more than that. We're losing people, Vincent. More and more witches talking about making a pact with this darkness. When our covens see the church like this, they'll think it's better to join the side of the enemy before the enemy comes for them. :VINCENT: Witches are defecting? :MAXINE: Some say the Hollow's power is what our covens need to fight vampires, to take back the city. All the peace you fought for, to them, is nothing compared to the promise of taking control. :VINCENT: Tell me you don't believe that. :MAXINE: Vincent, you know where I stand. :THE HOLLOW: So loyal. There was a time Vincent showed me such devotion, when, in fact, he worshiped me. And now, how far he's fallen. :VINCENT: Maxine, you need to go. I'm-I'm gonna be fine. :THE HOLLOW: Hello, Vincent. It's been far too long. I think it's time we caught up with one another. Don't you? St. Louis Cathedral :KEELIN: Still playing with toys, huh? :FREYA: It is a protection spell for the compound. Representational magic, so it's not tied to my heartbeat, should anything happen to me. :KEELIN: Can we pretend for, say, five seconds, that you don't have to worry about dying today? :FREYA: I'm not going to die. Certainly not until well after breakfast. :KEELIN: Wow. You are perfect. Thanks. Um... Mm, let me guess... Family drama. :FREYA: I'm so sorry. Can we meet later? :KEELIN: Oh, no, Ms. Mikaelson, I'm coming with. You have your family's back. I've got yours. :FREYA: Right, right. St. Anne's Church :THE HOLLOW: You knew this day would come. All those years abstaining from magic, afraid that if you practiced, I might come around. Still, after all that, here I am. :VINCENT: Here you are. Hiding inside the body of a vampire, because you're not as strong as you want me to think. :THE HOLLOW: You always had such spine. It's what I enjoyed most about you. And I know you enjoyed the power I had to offer. It's still here, Vincent. You can have it all back if you want. You just need to swear loyalty to me. :VINCENT: The only thing that I want is for you to slither back into the rot that you came from. Do you want to fight me? Well, come on! :THE HOLLOW: I should send you back to join your dead wife. But I have a better idea. An offer, for you and the Mikaelsons. You can hear me out... or die. The choice is yours. Marcel's Penthouse :MARCEL: You're not listening to me. All right, check again, and when you do find her, you keep your distance and call me. You can come on in, Klaus. To what do I owe the displeasure? :KLAUS: I thought we had a truce. :MARCEL: We do. If we didn't, I might've responded differently when Davina asked me to sacrifice you. :KLAUS: And does our truce extend to my brother, despite your extensive grievances? :MARCEL: Well, yeah, I want to get Sofya back and stop the Hollow. As long as you guys want the same thing, I don't see why we can't play nice. Why? What's wrong? :KLAUS: Well, far be it from me to jump to conclusions, but the last time anyone saw my brother, he was on his way here to talk to you. :MARCEL: And you think I have him? Seriously? :KLAUS: No, I don't. But I'd like to know who does. The Abattoir :HAYLEY: He's not at Marcel's. :FREYA: I'll find him. Jälgida minu blóo mitt. Jälgida minu blóo mitt. He's cloaked by magic. I can feel it. :VINCENT: That's her. That's the Hollow. She has Elijah, and now she wants that bone. :HAYLEY: In exchange for Elijah? :VINCENT: No, you don't understand. There won't be an exchange. She needs Elijah to die in order to channel the energy from his sacrifice. She's already poisoned him with the rose thorns. She wants this bone by sundown. If she doesn't get it, then she's gonna come here and she's gonna take it. And when she does, she's gonna burn this entire city to the ground. Marcel's Penthouse :KLAUS: Freya informs me your mate Vincent has a plan. Just one tiny problem. I don't trust him. :MARCEL: All right, Vincent helped me keep the peace for five years. He knows the Hollow's power, and he is our best shot at coming up with a plan. :KLAUS: I have a plan of my own. We find this thing and its acolytes, we slaughter the lot of them. And then stack their bodies into a monument dedicated to those who would threaten my family. :MARCEL: Right, right. There's just one problem with that. One of those bodies would be Sofya, and I want her alive. :KLAUS: Please, Marcel. It's not a time to be sentimental. This is New Orleans, toss a few beads. You'll find another girl. :MARCEL: That is the problem with you and your family, all right? You'll do anything to save your brother, but to hell with anyone else, right? It all seems a little familiar. The Hollow is evil, yes. Do we want to defeat it? Yes. But I'm not willing to stand by and watch someone that I care about become more Mikaelson collateral damage. :KLAUS: Oh, spare me your sanctimony. It was your refusal to make peace that led Elijah here last night. If you two had settled your differences... :MARCEL: Enough! The only reason why you are still in this city is because I allow it. Now, do you want to fight me, or do you want to find a way to end this? The Abattoir :VINCENT: You want a plan of attack, it comes down to this. Use the element of surprise. Now, Marcel will hand over the bone, and then stab the Hollow with Hayley's blood, and then I'm gonna cast the spell that buries her. :HAYLEY: The Ancestors' spell requires a sacrifice. An Original has to die. :VINCENT: Yeah, and right now, the Hollow is gonna use Elijah's death to come back, but there's a window where I can use the sacrifice to shove her back into her grave. :KLAUS: You'll forgive me for stating the obvious, but your plan does nothing to save my brother. In fact, it relies entirely upon his death. :MARCEL: Easy. He's just trying to help. :VINCENT: Klaus, Elijah's already dead. Now, the only thing that we can do right now is figure out whether or not that death is gonna count for something. :HAYLEY: That's not a call any of us get to make. Especially not you. There has to be a way to save him. :KLAUS: Freya, you still have the antidote we used to cure Marcel's bite? :FREYA: I have it, yes. But I don't know if it'll work against the poison of the rosebush. :VINCENT: You guys aren't listening, okay? Even if we do cure Elijah, we still have a big problem, that's called the Hollow. And it's just gonna keep coming at us until it resurrects. And when that happens, we're talking about an ancient, primal power that's made flesh and blood. It will wipe out this entire city in an afternoon, and ain't a damn thing that you or anybody else here can do about it. Now, my way? We take her out while she's still a spirit. Elijah dies, but at least his death counts for something. :KLAUS: No. No, I'm not willing to discuss this any further. :VINCENT: What about your little girl? This thing wiped out the entire Labonair bloodline. It already got to Hope once, right? Now, this is a chance, Klaus. This is probably the one chance that you got. Now you want to blow that opportunity to maybe save your brother, or do you want to do you job and save your little girl? :KLAUS: Don't use my daughter to justify your absurd plan. :MARCEL: Hey, his "absurd" plan is the only plan that we've got. So maybe we should do a little less fighting, and a little more thinking. :FREYA: There's always a loophole. I have my mother's grimoires. I welcome you to study them with me. :VINCENT: Okay. Abandoned Shack :THE HOLLOW: Shh. It won't be long. :ELIJAH: Even if you finish this, my family will bury you. :THE HOLLOW: They will no doubt try. Though I believe the odds are in my favor. Once the ritual is completed, my spirit will return to New Orleans' soil. From it, I will be reborn far stronger than I have ever been. :ELIJAH: You are just another body for my brother to slay. :THE HOLLOW: You expect your brother to avenge you? Inspired, perhaps, by duty to the familial bond. I've been inside Klaus' mind. You care for one another so deeply. It's quite ludicrous, this dedication to one's own blood. After all, look where it got you. Perhaps now you understand: family is a curse. We inherit the sins of those who come before us, and those sins are passed to the ones who come next. Like... your little niece. :ELIJAH: No! No! You will never... :THE HOLLOW: Hurt her? Why? Because your family will protect her? You poor soul. You can't even save each other. But your niece? She who's born of my bloodline? She has the power to destroy me, and that... I cannot allow. The Abattoir :HOPE: Mom? :HAYLEY: Hope. I didn't see you there, sweetie. :HOPE: Uncle Elijah is sick, isn't he? :HAYLEY: Uncle Elijah is very sick. :HOPE: Well, can we help him? :HAYLEY: We're doing everything that we can. I promise. :HOPE: Maybe I can help aunt Freya do a spell to make him better. :HAYLEY: That's very brave of you. :VINCENT: So I went through Cami's logs. Even if we channel every dark object that she had, it still wouldn't be enough to trap the Hollow. :FREYA: Great. Well, my mother had a million spells, and absolutely nothing on trapping ancient spirits. :VINCENT: It was funny to me, because, um... was it, five years ago, we were in this exact same room, trying to work out a way to take out a different threat to your family. You made the call to take out Davina. In your mind, the ends justify the means... I get that. But what am I to think now? Elijah's life is just worth more? :FREYA: Elijah's my brother. All right? And if you think that I never regretted what we did to Davina, then you're wrong. :VINCENT: No. I think that we are wasting our time here trying to loophole ourselves out of the inevitable. :FREYA: Okay, well, I'm not giving up. :VINCENT: Is it really giving up, though, Freya? Elijah's a thousand years old. How many lifetimes is gonna be enough? How much longer is he going to feed off the blood of innocent people whose lives amount to a fraction of his own? :FREYA: I get it. Okay. You hate us. But that doesn't mean that Elijah has to die stopping some beast that crawled from the basement of your city. :VINCENT: There's no other choice! We don't have any other option, Freya! You Mikaelsons, you're the oldest family in the whole world. You're the oldest family of all time. You've seen empires rise. You've seen empires fall. You've seen ages begin and end. And yet somehow, despite every single thing you have seen with your own eyes, you fail... you fail to see the obvious. You don't get the takeaway. Everything dies, Freya! :FREYA: Not Elijah. Not today, okay? I already lost my brother Finn, and... Of course. That's it. I can save him. I can save him using this. Vincent said the Ancestors can imprison the Hollow. To power their spell, an Original must die. If Elijah is going to die one way or another, we should harness his death, and then I can try placing his soul inside the pendant. :HAYLEY: Try? What do you mean, try? :FREYA: Well, it won't be easy. We have to find him, and I'll need all of my magic. And Elijah's been poisoned for some time, there's... a chance he won't survive the process. :KLAUS: But I would survive. :FREYA: Klaus. :KLAUS: If I'm the sacrifice, you can channel my death to imprison the Hollow before she kills Elijah. Yes, I'll be in the pendant, but the rest of you can find him, cure him, and bring him home. :HAYLEY: This is insane. :KLAUS: That evil wench cannot be killed. Left unchecked, she will come for Hope. Sacrifice me, we can save Elijah and we can defeat this thing. It's the only way. We don't have time to debate this. Work your magic, sister. It's gonna be okay. :KEELIN: Is this the last of it? The cure you made using my venom? :FREYA: Assuming I get to Elijah on time, it should at least slow the poison from the rosebush. :KEELIN: But how are you gonna find him? You said he was cloaked. :FREYA: This is Marcel's venom. That rosebush was born from his blood, which means it has the same magical signature. So, while I can't trace Elijah, I can track the magic of the thing that's killing him. :KEELIN: Freya. :FREYA: Although finding him is not the same as knowing what I'm walking into. :KEELIN: Freya. Hey. :FREYA: This all has to be perfect. :KEELIN: Look at me. You're doing that thing where you put it all on you. Just stop. Take a breath. Focus. And know that if anyone can do this, it's you. :FREYA: What if you're wrong? :KEELIN: I'm never wrong. I'm a doctor. All right, just listen to me. This spirit, she's evil. And from what you said, she goes back a long way, and if she really did create the werewolf curse... I mean, that's what made me who I am, and my entire life I have been fighting this. And believe me, I'd stab her in the chest myself if I could, but since you need me here... Just do me a favor and watch yourself. And if you do get the chance, don't hesitate, all right? Take this bitch down for good. :VINCENT: Yeah. Stainless steel laced with Hayley's blood. Now, you're gonna get one chance. Make sure you stab Sofya directly in the heart. I assure you, it's not gonna kill her. It's just gonna drop the Hollow's spirit out of her. Then I'll sacrifice Klaus and put the Hollow away for good. :MARCEL: All right, I got it. :VINCENT: You think you got it. This thing stole Elijah's blade, which means not only is it wearing your girlfriend's face, but it's got the weapon that can kill you. So, Marcel, if you're not careful with it... :MARCEL: Even if I am careful, I'm in for a fight. I got it. And I'm ready. :KEELIN: All right. It's been awhile since I played. :HOPE: You just bounce the ball, pick up the jacks. That's it. :KEELIN: Okay, I'll try. Nice one. :FREYA: Klaus... it's time. :KEELIN: Wow. Really? :KLAUS: Your girlfriend seems nice... for what it's worth. :HOPE: Kind of. Kind of did it. Yep. Now, try it again. :KEELIN: Okay. Lafayette Cemetery :KLAUS: Well, go on, your silence is deafening. Say it. :VINCENT: Say what exactly? :KLAUS: That my impending execution pleases you. There's no shame in taking pleasure in finally felling a long-standing foe. "The man who killed Klaus Mikaelson." That'll make a lovely epitaph on your tombstone. May be engraved sooner than you think, if things don't go our way. :VINCENT: The truth is, Klaus, I never thought I'd live to see this day. See, growing up in New Orleans as kids, we-we hear stories about the evil Klaus Mikaelson. :KLAUS: Yes, yes, and now I'll finally reap my just desserts. :VINCENT: No. I was gonna say, here you are, finally living up to the potential that Cami saw in you. She would've been proud. Abandoned Shack :THE HOLLOW: The vampire, Marcel. Did you come here to witness my rebirth or to die trying to stop it? :MARCEL: I didn't come to fight you. The truth is I'm a little jealous. See, you went to Vincent to make a deal, but this is my city. I should be making the deals. :THE HOLLOW: And what deal did you come to make, king of New Orleans? Are you here to bow and swear your undying loyalty? :MARCEL: Yeah, well, we'll get to that, but first let's talk about my terms. All right, I want Sofya back. :THE HOLLOW: A reasonable request. After all, this body will soon be of no use to me. What do you have to offer in return? :MARCEL: I got this from the Mikaelsons. And I'm willing to give it to you as an offering, in exchange for my friend. :THE HOLLOW: Then you have a deal. And you're a wise king. Perhaps when this is over, I will let you live. Lafayette Cemetery :KLAUS: How much longer? :VINCENT: We're almost there. All that's left is your death. Once I scratch you with the thorns, I'll stake you in the heart to end things quick and painless. The Ancestors are gonna help me with everything else. :NATHANIEL: Might reconsider, Vincent. Or else your friend dies. :KLAUS: Oh, you've got to be joking. Don't hesitate. Kill me now! Abandoned Shack :THE HOLLOW: Such small, frail things, these bones. They eluded me for so long. Now they will serve as the seeds for everything that is to come. :MARCEL: Sounds like you got big plans. :THE HOLLOW: For your city? In fact, I do. And why not? I was of this land long before you existed. Imagine spending centuries in the cold, longing to once again feel this soil, to breathe this air, to sweat in the heat of its sun. All that remains is the sacrifice. Lafayette Cemetery :NATHANIEL: If you're so eager to die, be patient. Once the Hollow rises, she'll kill you herself. :VINCENT: Man, you don't have to do this. I mean, we're all New Orleans witches here, right? :NATHANIEL: You talk of witches as you make deals with vampires. It's 'cause of them that we need the Hollow. :VINCENT: Please, man, she is never going to save you. She's just gonna damn you to hell. Abandoned Shack stabs The Hollow, Sofya's body, with the blade soaked in Hope's blood. Lafayette Cemetery :KLAUS: Okay, enough talk. Abandoned Shack :MARCEL: Sofya, fight her. :THE HOLLOW: I will kill you. Lafayette Cemetery :VINCENT: Oh, my God, are you okay? :MAXINE: Vincent! The thorns! :VINCENT: No! :VINCENT They're gone. I can't complete the sacrifice without them. Abandoned Shack :FREYA: I'm curious. Are you aware how pathetic it is, selling your soul to the devil? :ELIJAH: What are you doing? :FREYA: You didn't think we were just gonna let you die? :ELIJAH: No. Freya, you have to leave now. :HAYLEY: Stop talking. Save your strength. Can we break the barrier? :FREYA: It's old magic. We'll need time. :ELIJAH: Freya, don't do this. :FREYA: Brother, I'm not leaving you. :ELIJAH: Where is Niklaus? :HAYLEY: He's nearby. Just hold on. :FREYA: Aubsbeaute an pjons pìns. Aubsbeaute an pjons pìns. Aubsbeaute an pjons pìns. It's working. Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. Hollow's spirit appears to Marcel. :FREYA: Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. Grab the cure. The barrier's almost down. Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. :THE HOLLOW: Foolish king. I might have let you live. Instead, I will build my kingdom atop your ashes. :FREYA: Aubsbeaute an pjóns píns. :HAYLEY: Freya? What's wrong? :FREYA: No! :HAYLEY: What happened? :KLAUS: She knew we were coming! :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :KLAUS: We have no choice! Get Elijah into the pendant. :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :FREYA: He's too weak. :HAYLEY: Hurry, she's killing him! :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :FREYA: Spasiti animam suam. Spasiti animam suam. :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :FREYA: Spasiti animam suam. I can feel him! :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :KLAUS: Freya! :FREYA: Her magic's blocking me. She's too strong. :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :FREYA: Spasiti animam suam. :KLAUS: Freya! :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :ELIJAH: Hayley! :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :FREYA: Spasiti animam suam. Spasiti animam suam. :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :HAYLEY: Freya, did it work? :KLAUS: Where's the pendant? St. Anne's Church :VINCENT: Everybody... Listen to me, listen to me. So everything that you heard is true. The spirit that's been haunting this city has gained the power that it needs to be reborn in the flesh. All right, now, you guys have been strong. You've been loyal to the ideals that we all value. But there's a battle coming that we are not prepared for. There's a time to fight and there's a time for us to survive. Right now, I need you to gather up your young ones, pull together your families and get out of town. Seek safe haven someplace else. Do not come back here until I tell you that it's safe to come back here. :MAXINE: Vincent, come with us. :VINCENT: No. :MAXINE: You can't fight on your own. :VINCENT: No, but what I can do is make sure nobody else gets pulled into this thing. Now what I need for you to do, get Adam, take him someplace safe. Let me figure out a way to put down this thing for good. :MAXINE: Take this. It helped you once before. It may come in handy again. :VINCENT: Thank you. The Abattoir :HAYLEY: This isn't happening. Tell me Elijah's in there. :FREYA: I can't tell yet. I've been reaching out, but... :HAYLEY: You're exhausted. Just take some time to gather yourself. :KLAUS: We've wasted enough time! My brother's soul is in that pendant, we need to find him and bring him back. :HAYLEY: Klaus, give her a moment to breathe. :KLAUS: We failed him once already! :HAYLEY: Klaus, enough! :FREYA: There's just... nothing. There's, there's nothing there. I think... I think he's gone. :KLAUS: Try again. :FREYA: Klaus, I did try. :KLAUS: I am asking you to try again. I know he's in there. :HAYLEY: Klaus... :KLAUS: Try again! :FREYA: Leigheas brotin. Leigheas brotin. I just need some time. :KLAUS: This is not happening. For a thousand years, my brother and I have walked this Earth. Countless times, death has come for us and countless times, we've denied her. He's not gone! He can't be. :HOPE: What is that? :HAYLEY: Hope, oh. Go back to bed, sweetie, I'll be there in a second. :FREYA: Did you see that? Did you feel it? :HOPE: Uncle Elijah. He sounds so far away. :HAYLEY: He's in there. You heard him, right? :FREYA: Yes, I heard him. He's somewhere inside, but... :KLAUS: But what? :FREYA: His voice sounds distorted, broken, like radio static and I just heard... his screaming. Marcel's Penthouse :VINCENT: Now just remember that her mind was invaded by the most powerful witch in all of history, so there's really no telling what she's going through right now. How you holding up? :MARCEL: All right, look, is this why you stopped by? Huh? Grief counseling? :VINCENT: No. I came to get my journal back. :MARCEL: Wait, you made me promise to kill you if you ever asked for that thing back. :VINCENT: Well, we weren't where we are now. The Hollow has us. It's stronger than we are, it's got more followers and it's gonna be reborn in the flesh. Now, we have no idea what it is that we're up against, because nothing like this has been around in a thousand years and if we don't get stronger, then we're done for. :MARCEL: All right, this thing, it tempted you once before. Are you sure you can resist it now? :VINCENT: Honestly? No, I'm not. :MARCEL: All right, Vincent, if this thing gets a hold of you... :VINCENT: Yeah. Just make it quick. Hollow's resurrection is complete. She is reborn and rises from the tree where she began her spell. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Four Category:Episode Transcripts